Sneaky SLYtherins
by sinsrfun10
Summary: It's about how two Slytherins are seeing their Gryffindors behind everyone's back. Will have more chaps! Also rating change do to language and other stuff that will follow. Has OOC characters and is AU. If you don't like that-don't read. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its the author. I don't really remember writing this but I know I did. Nothing you recognize belongs to me.**

She walked in. the room erupted in a cacophony of shouting, catcalls, whistles and groans.

She smiled at her best friends and gradually made her way over to them.

"What are you wearing, 'Mione?"

"Nothing special," she said with a short glance at her clothes. "Why?"

"Because…every other bloke in here is staring at your arse," Harry said leaning in to make his point clear.

She laughed. "I'm so glad you two came out last year. Otherwise Molly would still be forcing Ginny and I onto you two," Hermione said with a bright smile at her boys.

"Now, 'Mione that's not fair. Mum would still be pushing Harry at one of us…. I'm just happy he chose me."

"Oh, Ron…"

The rest of her sentence was lost when she met my gaze. She quickly walked over to where I was, glared, then whispered, "Where is Ginny supposed to be this time?"

"With you at the movies tonight," I quickly whispered back.

"Okay Drake," I glared. "Sorry, _Draco_. I forgot only Ginny can call you Drake," she smirked.

"Enough Granger. Shouldn't you be in _his_ bed submitting to his every whim?"

SLAP

"Fuck, Granger! What the bloody hell was that for!" I exploded. How dare she fucking slap me. I was only kidding.

She stalked back to her friends, only turning back to glare and nod at me.

If it weren't for her, Ginny would be grieving over my mangled body as a result of Ginny's seven brothers; Bill, Charlie, the Twins, Percy, Ron and Harry fucking Potter-Weasley. But the great thing is, Ginny is helping Granger see her Slytherin too. Though I never would have put Granger and Zabaini together.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue or should I leave it at a oneshot? **


	2. Plans:Forgotten or Otherwise

**Hey I decided that I should continue this fic because, well, I got inspired. Which reminds me, sorry about Grandma's Stories. I lost my outline and made a new one, then lost that too. And I lost inspiration so there you go. BTW check out my other fic The Talent Show.  
**Name-shifted to that person's p.o.v.  
_thoughts_  
**I'll update you guys on how too read the special parts of the fic at the beginning of each chapter. Enjoy!**  


* * *

Hermione

_That stupid, selfish prat! I know he lets Blaise use his private dorm and everything but still- he is an effeminate snob and I don't know what Ginny sees in him!_ I thought while vindictively imagining his body as my mutilated dinner.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry quietly asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Hmm… oh, nothing Harry. Hey, I'm hanging out with Ginny tonight, so we'll study Charms tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Don't forget the four of us need to visit Hagrid on Sunday."

"Okay. I'll remind Ginny," I replied back, quickly thinking _SHIT_ in the back of my mind. "You'll need to remind Ron."

"Yes, mother," he responded, laughing.

Draco

"Blaise, tell your 'kitten' to quit being such a bitch," I implored my best friend as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"Why?" He began, leaning into me with raised eyebrows. "I like her that way."

"Quit being a smart ass," I retorted.

"Hey, at least mine never had a crush on the Boy-who-needs-it- up-the-"

"Finish that statement and prepare for pain, Blaise," Ginny interjected from behind.

"Oooo, what is the little Gryffindor going to do? Give me the Bat Bogey Hex like Draco then date me three years later? I'm sooo scared."

"No. I'll do worse. I'll tell Hermione," Ginny replied smugly, though a bit too smug for Blaise's tastes.

"Really? And if I just let it slip about what you did to her hair last year?"

I was confused. So I asked Blaise what he meant, while looking back and forth between my girlfriend and best friend in consternation.

"Oh, Ginny knows. And I covered her ass too."

"Can it. Drake, she told you right?"

"Yes, and she's coming." _The insufferable know-it-all_

Hermione

_Great, Ginny is with both of them. Fun-bloody-tastic_ I thought as I spotted one of the more unlikely Trios in Hogwarts.

"Hey Gin, don't forget Hagrid's on Sunday."

"Thanks, 'Mione! I totally forgot!" Ginny gushed.

Draco

_Why does Mia look so uncomfortable? Oh that's right; she hates that nickname 'Mione. I don't even know who came up with that annoying moniker.  
_

**What do you think? Reveiw! Please!**

* * *


	3. Date Night Gone Awry with News

**New chap up! Anything you recognize is not mine but belongs to JK Rowling and co. Hermione is ooc in this story if you didn't already get that.**

* * *

Ch.3: Date Night Gone Awry With News

Hermione

I was in my dorm room getting ready for my date with Blaise, when Lavender and the Patil Twins walked in. Padma gaped at what I was wearing-or lack thereof.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Clothing," was my smart ass reply to her incredibly stupid question.

She snapped that she knew that back at me then asked, "Who is it for?"

Lav, just tell her," I said, grimacing at her nickname and pulling on a miniskirt to go under my long empire-waist shirt.

"Padma, she's dating a smart, sexy Slytherin seventh year."

"Draco?" I snorted at her question.

"Why the hell would I date the ferret?"

"You mean? …. You're dating Blaise? You lucky bitch," she said, enviously. _Ok, she didn't actually say 'you lucky bitch', but was implied._

"Thank you, so what do you girls think?" I inquired, turning around for them to admire my outfit.

"Hermione you look," Pavarti started, looking at her sister and Lav. "Blaise will drool, fall to his knees, and beg," the three ended together.

"Thank you again girls. By the way, Ginny and I are together watching a movie tonight," I said beginning to leave. "Oh Padma, no telling. Remember Marietta?" She nodded. "Well, my personal secrets are protected by even worse hexes. Got it?"

"I believe I get it," she said quietly.

"Good. Have fun tonight girls," I trilled, carefully skipping down the stairs in my high heels into the empty common room.

Draco

_Shit, Mia should be here already. I can't believe Blaise left me here to deal with her when he went to the library to look for something for MY GIRLFRIEND!_

"What are you stewing about now, Draco?" Mia said, interrupting my plans to torture my best friend.

"Blaise said he was going to be late. He is helping Ginny with something," I replied venomously.

"Oh. Okay…. You know Draco they have been friends since Ginny's second year, when her 'friends' ostracized her for something she had no control over the previous year."

My brain started whirring. I began to out two and two together to equal," She was in the Chamber of Secrets?!"

Wow, Hogwarts second smartest boy finally figures it out, she said sarcastically.

I tried to defend myself. I say tried because she cut me off by laughing as soon as I opened my mouth. She then proceeded to tell me to quit blustering and just comfort Ginny if she ever mentions Tom.

"Tom?" I asked her, feeling very stupid.

Mia quickly took out her wand and wrote in the air with her flowing script:

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

She swished her wand and the letters moved to form four new words:

**I am Lord Voldemort**

"It was the diary of 16-year-old Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle."

end chapter

* * *

**What do you guys think? Reveiw please! By the way I totally used JK's method of telling another Voldemort's true identity from HP and the Chamber of Secrets.**


End file.
